


Armor thief!

by iamnojedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnojedi/pseuds/iamnojedi
Summary: This is a short piece I wrote in the event that Tani (Mij's wife) survived, unbeknown-est to him.





	Armor thief!

The chair leaned back on two legs as she mumbled about her own boredom, not that there weren’t a hundred other things she _could_ be doing, but she had new responsibilities now. And for her, that was something she felt like she was missing.

Somewhere along the way, Tani had run into this little runt of a kid. Bad attitude, short temper and decent natural skill. Short introductions led her to believe she’d stumbled upon the missing Fett heir that Shysa was looking for. She couldn’t recall if she’d ever actually met Jango Fett, but that wasn’t saying much, she hadn’t recognized her own _buir_ when he’d grabbed her in a hug that she was certain cracked a rib. She might have known the man, his name **felt** familiar, but she couldn’t place from where. The _Oyu’baat_ wasn’t as bright as she remembered it, the fact that she remembered so much of it was still shocking to her. 

Her patience had grown exceedingly since meeting the kid, and he was apparently trying to pick a bounty that he could do without her. This prompted her to stand and join him at the board, looking up at the names and faces. Some, like Jango’s, felt familiar but she couldn’t pull the memories forth. It’d been far too long, she thought she should remember her life by now. Others brought sudden realizations that she’d run into in her travels and gotten along with them rather well. Pointing, “See that one.. anyone with that name, we don’t hunt.” 

He looked up at her with a raised brow, “Why not? Are purposefully you ignoring the price on their heads?”

Tani grinned at him, though he couldn’t see it for her _buy'ce_ , setting her hand on his head affectionately, “Because they’re Mando. We don’t hunt our own.” She turned as if to walk away, but her movements were stopped. The color of the armor wasn’t what caught her attention, it was the shape, the settings, the way it settled on the man’s body that held her gaze. She felt memories surfacing, tons of them all at once it seemed. But mostly the day she handed her husband the helmet this man was wearing. She’d made it herself, the helmet and all its settings, she knew them by heart. Like she’d never forgotten. She knew the fit of the _beskar'gam_ because she’d forged it, it’d taken days.. no, _weeks_  for her to feel like it was perfect.

“ _Chakaar_.” Her voice was low, it brought Boba out of his thoughts to follow her gaze. “He stole that.” She’d started walking forward before realizing it, anger was flooding her entire body. “ _Chakaar_! You stole that!” She was pointing at him, she might have been barely over five foot, but when a Mando woman was yelling, most men knew to get out of the way quickly.

The man in the sand colored armor looked down at her, his voice portrayed the confusion and irritation at the accusation. “Say that again.”

Her hands connected with the chest plates of it as she shoved him, “You heard me! You stole that _beskar’gam_! I know because I made it!” She was fuming, and she wanted to tear it off of him. It didn’t belong to him, it belonged to her husband. It belong to.. **Mij**. The name crossed her mind like a prayer. So many memories and emotions attached to it.

The bar might not have been too noisy, but now it was dead silent. She had attracted everyone’s attention, not that it mattered, they needed to know this man was a thief and didn’t deserve the armor he wore.

A hand settled on her upper arm, “ _Buir_ , don’t.” Boba’s voice was one of the softest levels she’d ever heard in her time knowing him.

“You’re mistaken. This was given to me.” 

“ _Jehaat_!” She was calling him a liar and a thief right here, in front of these people. Tani was shaking, upset, beyond furious. “I made that for my husband!” She felt the tug on her arm as Boba tried to pull her away. “I made that for _Mij’ika_!”

“You couldn’t have ma-” His sentence stopped, he was standing more still than before. At least for a few moments, heartbeats passed, then he pulled off the _buy’ce_ to look down at her. “If this is some sort of joke, you need to find someone else to bother.”

Her memory was telling her this wasn’t the same person, this wasn’t the man she’d married. Her memory said he should look different. _Younger_. It had been over a decade, she didn’t look the same as she remembered either. He did have features that were similar, but what gave him away were his eyes. 

She stopped struggling to get her arm free as she stared, it was all she could do, her body wouldn’t react to the thought of taking off her helmet. Of looking up at him without the safety of the visor. She knew him. Knew him very well, with or without the _beskar’gam_. Tani knew Mij intimately. And all of the sudden, she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs as her fingers hooked under her own helmet and pulled it off. “You’re alive.” The words were nothing more than breath leaving her lips.


End file.
